Los juegos del Avatar: Avatar 1
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Ella era el avatar, o eso quería pensar. Ella representaba esperanza para todas las personas, por que ella era la única que podía sacarlos de aquella tortura, pero ¿quien la sacaría a ella? ¿como podía ayudar a las demás personas sin que ella se terminara auto destruyendo? ¿realmente podía seguir si ya le habían quitado las ganas de vivir? :Continuación de Los juegos del avatar:
1. Cenizas

**Los juegos del avatar: Avatar.**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Cenizas.**

.

.

.

Cenizas.

Era lo único que se veía por ese terreno desolado, ese que antes era su hogar. Lo cierto es que el distrito 12 nunca fue el lugar más bonito de todos; pero por muchos años fue su hogar y, se le rompía el corazón al ver hecho cenizas todo lo que consideró su mundo alguna vez. Y todo era por su culpa.

Era doloroso, no sólo había cenizas por doquier, si no varios cadáveres a su alrededor.

Seguramente si la poca gente que sobrevivo, viera todo esto, se le rompería el corazón. Aunque debía de reconocer que los pocos que sobrevivieron era gracias a su papá y Bolín, pues si ellos no hubieran ayudado, seguramente habría más pila de cadáveres.

Se le hacia estúpido que quisieran hacer un operativo de rastreo ¿qué querían rastrear? ¿muertos? ¿quién había muerto por hambre? ¿cuántos niños no lograron sobrevivir? Aquello era simplemente ridículo. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Además, Mako iba a ir también. Al principio dudo si era buena idea o no, por que tenia el presentimiento de que se encontraría con algo así, pero después acepto, definitivamente sería una gran oportunidad para escapar de su "prisión eterna de hielo" como solía llamar a su nuevo hogar. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar hogar y podría aprovechar un momento a solas con el maestro fuego.

Las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Todo lo que sabía en un segundo se fue al carajo. Al principio se negaba a creer que vivirían en el polo sur, ya que toda su vida había pensado que aquel lugar tan hermoso y mágico estaba desierto después de que Yakon ganara la guerra contra los maestros agua que habitaban ahí. Pero cuando llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa que tanto maestros, como no maestros vivían en armonía, no peleaban, se trataban como iguales y se protegían unos a otros; pensar que algún día todas las personas del mundo pudieran vivir de esa forma, era imposible. Aunque debía de admitir que su nuevo hogar era realmente bonito a pesar del frio, había animales que nunca había visto o que creía extintos, como los bisontes voladores, realmente eran impresionantes y ver uno fuera de los libros de la escuela era como un sueño difícil de creer..

Esa "pequeña" mentira de algún modo era perdonable, pues, se podría decir que nadie de los 12 distritos sabía todo eso. Otra mentira que sumarle a Ciudad República. La que si no podría perdonar fue la que todos le hicieron creer. No le cabía en la cabeza que la usarán como un arma para su beneficio. Infinidad de veces Tenzin intentaba disculparse y hacerle entender que tan importante era su papel y que ella era el gran pilar para un cambio de verdad. No le creía nada.

Ya no podía creer en nadie, sólo confiaba en sus padres y en la familia de Mako.

Además estaba el detalle de que todos en el polo sur le tenían miedo, era como si pensaran que con sólo mirarla los lastimara o algo parecido o la tenían contemplada como una perfecta loca. Quizás esto último se debía a que en las primeras semanas en su glacial hogar, no hacía más que provocar peleas. Era inevitable no irse sobré Bei Fong o Desna cuando los veía, ellos no querían golpearla (o al memos el maestro agua) y esas "pequeñas" peleas siempre tenían el mismo resultado. Ella tirada en una cama de hospital con miles de tranquilizantes. Y vaya que esas cosas tenían secuelas, hacían que vomitara, que se sintiera cansada y fuera de sí. Al menos algo bueno tenía eso, se libraba de las tediosas juntas militares. Y eso de alguna manera, le ayudaba a su salud mental.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos-la voz de Mako la saco de sus pensamientos.

-eso fue...rápido-dijo con voz cansada.

-si, bueno, al menos la aldea de los vencedores sobrevivo-comento con desinterés.

-que estúpido ¿por qué no quemar todo? ¿Se les acabaron las bombas?

El maestro fuego suspiro y tomo su mano cariñosamente.

-no lo se Korra, pero me alegró que no destruyeran esta parte de la aldea. Pude recuperar unas cosas importantes.

-espero que esas cosas valgan la pena-dijo bruscamente.

-se que es duro para ti estar aquí. Pero...gracias-le sonrió débilmente.

La avatar suspiro, últimamente estaba de un humor insoportable. Es decir, Mako no tenía la culpa de todo lo que les ocultaron y que todos en el polo sur confiaran más en él que en ella. Sabía que él también estaba pasando por un momento duro, pues sentía que en cualquier momento perdería a su pequeña familia.

-¿por qué aceptaste venir en primer lugar?-pregunto la avatar con un tono de voz más suave-no creo que para torturarte.

-bueno-se encogió de hombros- ellos me lo pidieron, dijeron que creen que pueda ser un buen oficial ya que tengo mejor control sobre el fuego que muchos de aquí-hizo una pausa y después suspiro- además, aquí tenía una foto de mis papás y también vine por algo que hiciera sentir mejor a Ikky y Meelo.

-ya veo-se abrazo a ella misma-es bueno que confíen en ti y que te reconozcan, a mi en cambio me ven como una loca-miro la expresión de enojo de Mako y ella sonrió de medio lado- de acuerdo, dejemos este tema por la paz, oficial- se burlo-cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo estan ellos? Se que fue un golpe duro ¿verdad?-lo abrazo de la cintura y él recargo su cabeza en la de ella.

-si. Sinceramente, yo tampoco me lo esperaba-ella lo abrazo más fuerte.

Todo eran mentiras y más mentiras. Tal parecida que una verdad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y siempre era el doble de dolorosa que la anterior.

Por ejemplo, aún no superaba que su mentor, aquel hombre que era un desgraciado con toda la extensión de la palabra, tuviera una familia. Y nada menos que con aquella mujer que trabajaba de sirvienta en Ciudad República. Esa no era la peor parte, como quiera, un amor secreto no es tan malo. Lo que era imperdonable era la parte de que sus hijos eran Ikki y Meelo, y la fallecida Jinora; y para colmo, un cuarto venía en camino.

Tal parecía que ir al Polo Sur incitaba a las personas a decir sus más oscuros secretos. Ya que desde que llegaron, Tenzin les dijo con todo el descaro que él y aquella mujer, llamada Pemma, eran sus padres y que la niña muerta del distrito 11 era su hermana. Evidentemente ellos no se lo tomaron bien, siempre le habían tenido miedo al maestro airé, y como era claro, fue un golpe muy fuerte enterarse de eso.

Al menos Mako y Bolín los defendían, ya que ninguno de ellos dejaba que el maestro airé se les acercara.

Estaba de acuerdo en que la forma de que los separaron fue realmente violenta, pues cuando se enteraron de que esperaban a Jinora, dejaron que naciera la niña y esperaron a ver si era maestra o no, como el resultado dio positivo, se las quitaron de los brazos y la mandaron al distrito 11, después, a Pemma le cortaron la lengua por procrear con un maestro.

Era más claro que el agua que eso lo hicieron como una especie de castigo a Tenzin. Pero era el colmo que continuará con eso, después de que le quitaran a Jinora tuvo otros dos hijos. Aún no sabía como lograron mantenerlos ocultos tanto tiempo, pero desafortunadamente fueron descubiertos por Tarlock y los mandaron al doce. Y para colmo, ahora estaban en la espera de un cuarto bebe ¿qué acaso a Tenzin no le bastaba con todo él sufrimiento que había pasado esa mujer? Era claro que no.

Sabía que los amoríos que tuvo su mentor anteriormente no era la causa de su enojo. Más bien era el simple e insignificante hecho de que después de tanto tiempo se dignara a decir que Ikky y Meelo eran sus hijos y se los quisiera quitar a Mako y Bolín, ahora que tenia a toda su "familia" completa. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-ellos estarán bien. No creo que estén dispuestos a irse con ellos de buena manera.

-no, ellos se rehúsan a verlo-hizo una larga pausa y puso más fuerza en el abrazo-¿crees qué este bien que piense que es mejor si lo rechazan? Después de todo es su padre. Aunque no me guste admitirlo.

-no lo se, Mako. Pero creo que no los puedes forzar a nada. Todo ha sido muy difícil para ellos.

-tienes razón-suspiro cansadamente-pero esa no era la única razón por la que quería venir.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces?

-tenia que verlo por mis propios ojos-sabía a lo que se refería. Ella no podía creer que su hogar estuviera reducido a simples cenizas y lleno de cadáveres.

- yo también, además, ya quería salir de ese lugar en donde me encuentro a cada rato a la odiosa de Bei Fong o al idiota de Desna.

-si, igual yo-sonrió un poco.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos más, hasta que el radio de Mako sonó con la voz de Tenzin.

-¡ya apúrense! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Korra tomo el radio rápidamente y le grito:- ¡ya vamos! ¡Déjanos respirar aunque sea por un maldito momento!-sin más, le colgó.

-creo que ya es hora- de nuevo tomo su mano y se encaminado al gran bisonte volador, donde los esperaban su ex estilista, ahora nuevo maestro agua y el traidor de su mentor.

Una vez abordó, Tenzin dio órdenes al bisonte volador y empezaron a volar directo al polo sur.

-se tardaron demasiado, la capitana Kuvira se adelanto con su escuadrón. Deben agradecer su amabilidad por dejarlos más tiempo aquí.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, quizás conto como respuesta aquella mirada de odio por parte de la avatar para que quedara claro que ninguno tenia intenciones de hablar con él.

-¿algo interesante?-pregunto Tahno después de unos interminables minutos de silencio.

-nada que te importe, niño bonito-contesto hostilmente la avatar.

-¿hasta cuando van a dejar de tratarnos así? Les hemos explicado un millón de veces el por que actuamos así.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, sólo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio y mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera la cara de Tahno o de Tenzin.

Era difícil eso de perdonarlos, sólo bastaba con ver sus caras para recordar las mentiras; aun no superaba que su estilista era un maestro agua. Toda una historia trágica, sin duda. Pues todo el mérito era de sus padres, que al enterarse de que era un maestro, gran parte de su vida se la paso con su chi bloqueado. Bien pudo haber perdonado esa mentira, por no ser que él tuvo una gran participación en todo ese estúpido plan como Asami, que hasta el momento no había revelado que era una maestra o algo así.

Realmente intento perdonarlos, a todos; pero bastaba con ver sus rostros para recordar que la usaron como un arma para su beneficio.

-¿estas cansada?-pregunto Mako en un susurro.

-algo-admitió con voz ronca-el entrenamiento me esta matando.

-y como no-puso más fuerza entornó a su cintura-tal parece que están entrenado a una máquina.

Y no exageraba, desde que llego al Polo Sur y tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie, el jefe, Unalaq le "recomendó" entrenar para mejorar cada elemento. Obviamente el entrenamiento estaba a cargo de Tenzin.

-podré con el-aseguro con un tono de voz aún débil.

-yo se que sí.

.

.

.

-¡hazlo de nuevo! ¡ese fuego es una grosería!

La avatar lanzo otra llamarada y otra y, otra. Después lanzo unos cuantos discos de tierra al muñeco de trapo y para finalizar lo atravesó con una estaca de hielo.

Cayo de rodillas y trato de normalizar su respiración.

-¿dónde quedo el aire control? ¡de nada sirve ese ataque si no puedes combinar todos los elementos!-le grito de nueva cuenta Tenzin.

-¡si crees que es tan fácil hazlo tu!

-seria fácil si practicaras, cosa que no haces.

-¡ya te dije que no puedo hacer aire control!

-si siguieras el entrenamiento que te puse, seria mas fácil.

-tu solo quieres que medite y…

-veo que haz mejorado, pero concuerdo con el maestro Tenzin con lo del aire control-la avatar volteo a donde venia aquella voz pasiva.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver al jefe Unalaq, aquel hombre que había logrado mantener con vida a todo el polo sur y, ahora apoyaba incondicionalmente al avatar y a la causa de la liberación de maestros.

-jefe Unalaq, es cuestión de tiempo para que logre dominarlo-se disculpo Tenzin.

-lo se maestro Tenzin, debemos ser pacientes con ella; es decir, apenas salió del hospital-coloco una mano en su hombro-estoy seguro de que en cuanto recobre sus fuerzas podrá dominar los cuatro elementos.

-al menos alguien si lo cree-susurro entre dientes.

-¡Korra!-la reprendió su maestro.

-tranquilo Maestro Tenzin. De hecho vine a decirles que ya es hora de la cena, discutiremos algunos temas importantes.

-de acuerdo. Korra, vete a poner presentable.

La avatar hizo una mueca.

-de hecho, Korra no esta obligada a asistir a esta reunión, por lo que se puede ir a cenar en paz y luego a descansar. Nosotros discutiremos sobre que hacer y te informaremos mañana en la reunión.

-oh, bueno, gracias. Supongo.

-esperamos contar con tu presencia, es muy importante.

-no se preocupe jefe, allí estaré.

-de acuerdo, ve a descansar. Ten una linda noche.

-igualmente-hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

-¡Korra!-grito animado Bolín al verla entrar al comedor, mientras le levantaba la mano para que pudiera localizarlos más fácilmente.

Ella sonrió y fue hasta donde estaban ellos.

-pensé que no vendrías-le dijo Mako en tanto le hacia un lugar a lado de él.

-pensaba en irme a acostar pero realmente tengo hambre.

-la comida no es muy buena, pero al menos no mueres de hambre-le dijo el maestro tierra con comida en la boca.

-¿dónde esta Ikky y Meelo?-pregunto ella al no ver a ese par.

-fueron por otra ración con Kai, solo espero que no los descubran.

-¿qué? ¿solo por ir por un poco más de comida?, Mako no los van a meter a la cárcel.

-ese no es el problema Korra, el problema es como Kai la va a conseguir.

-confía un poco más en Kai hermano, él es un buen chico.

-¿sigues sin confiar en él?-pregunto la avatar un poco molesta-Kai no tiene la culpa de haber crecido sin padres.

Mako entendía hasta cierto punto el enojo de Korra, pues Kai, como muchos del polo sur había sido rescatado de los ataques de los distritos. Realmente se las vio difíciles pues de alguna manera tenia que sobrevivir y obviamente no fue de la forma más honesta. Y ese hecho hacia que Mako no confiara en él y no quería que Ikky y Meelo tuvieran esa clase de influencias.

-estoy siendo precavido, es todo.

-si como no, Kai fue muy amable por permitirnos quedarnos con él en su cabaña-dijo Bolín.

-eso es cierto-reafirmo la avatar.

-quizás con el tiempo…

-solo espero que ahora que te ascendieron a policía no lo quieras arrestar.

-¿te ascendieron a policía? ¿cuándo?-pregunto Korra un poco sorprendida, ofendida y molesta.

-hoy, pesaba en decirte cuando terminara la cena, pero alguien me arruino los planes-miro con cierto odio a su hermano menor.

-no me eches la culpa, de todos modos tenia que saberlo-se defendió el menor.

-¡pero quería decírselo yo!

-oh, cosita ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi hermano mayor?-se burlo Bolín ante el enojo de su hermano.

-eres insoportable, vamos por algo de comer para ti, Korra-la tomo de la mano y se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse a cenar a otro lado con ella.

-hola Korra, tiempo sin verte-la saludo Kai, un muchacho como de unos 11 años de piel morena, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y con cuatro platos acomodados en los brazos.

-hola Kai-saludo ella.

-¡Korra!-gritaron al unísono Ikky y Meelo.

-hola par de monstros.

-te trajimos un plato-le informo Kai acercándoselo.

-oh, gracias-tomo el plato y comenzó a comer el contenido.

-esta rico-dijo Ikky comiendo su segunda ración-gracias Kai por llevarnos.

-no hay nada que agradecer-miro por un momento al maestro fuego-deja de verme así, se lo pedí amablemente a Senna.

-no has pensado en que puedes meter a Senna en problemas.

-Mako ya deja de pelear y déjame comer en paz, por favor-le pidió la avatar gentilmente.

No dijo nada.

-¿cuándo saliste del hospital?-pregunto casualmente Kai para romper la tensión.

-la semana pasada-contesto con un bocado en la boca.

-que bueno.

-¿adivina que Korra? Hoy nos enseñaron sobre las tradiciones del polo sur-decía Ikky emocionada.

La avatar sonrió, era lindo ver que Ikky y Meelo estaban ajenos a todo eso de la guerra y se olvidaban de sus problemas con la escuela, siempre la hacia sentirse mejor escucharlos.

-¿cómo cuales?-pregunto curiosa.

-hay una donde un chico que ama mucho a una chica tiene que tallarle con sus propias manos un collar de compromiso y pensé en ustedes-sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿por cierto Mako? ¿tu tallaste el collar?

-este…no-contesto apenado el maestro fuego sin mirar a Korra.

-pues deberías ¿qué no la amas lo suficiente?

-Ikky, cierra la boca-pidió el avergonzado.

-¡esas son tradiciones aburridas!-interrumpió Meelo saltando a la mesa-hay una leyenda que dice que los maestros agua tienen más poder cuando hay luna llena-se sentó frente a Korra aun en la mesa-¿es cierto eso Korra? ¿por qué tu eres maestra agua?

-pues no lo se, tendría que averiguar.

-habrá luna llena dentro de un mes, mas o menos-comento Kai sin dejar de comer.

-¡genial! –grito Meelo emocionado.

-¿oye Meelo? ¿vas a comerte eso?-pregunto Bolín con la comida en la boca-por que si no lo quieres yo si lo quiero.

-¡¿qué?! ¡por supuesto que lo quiero!-sin más se volvió a su lugar y comenzó a competir con Bolín a ver quien se terminaba más rápido su segunda ración.

Korra no pudo evitar reír ante esa escena, le alegraba que a pesar de los momentos difíciles, ellos aun la pasaban bien y dejaban los problemas para segundo plano.

-uff, quede satisfecho-dijo perezosamente Bolín sobándose el estomago después de terminar de competir con el menor-me iré a la cama ¿alguien más viene?

-Bolín, son las 6:30 de la noche-lo regaño Mako.

-no es mi culpa que tengas que ir a entrenar tan noche-le hizo una mueca- ¿Ikky, Meelo vienen?

-¿podemos ir a deslizarnos en las nutrias pingüino con Kai?-pregunto tiernamente Meelo.

-¿en serio? ¿puedo ir?-pregunto emocionado Bolín-¿podemos ir Mako?

Iba a decir que no, pero la cara de suplica de sus tres hermanos y la de Kai bastaron para que accediera solo por esa ocasión.

-esta bien, solo no lleguen muy tarde y tengan cuidado.

Tan solo termino de decirlo y los cuatro salieron disparados. La avatar solo se rio. Se alegraba de verlos tan felices y por supuesto ver a su viejo Bolín, incluso se atrevía a decir que ahora ya aceptaba lo que Mako tenia con ella. Realmente no sabia por que cambio de opinión respecto a eso, pues aun recordaba esa horrible pelea entre el maestro tierra y su amado maestro fuego, pero se alegraba de que ambos se perdonaran y fuera como antes.

-pensé que no los ibas a dejar, señor oficial-se burlo ella.

-esta bien que se diviertan de vez en cuando.

-un día, tu y yo iremos a deslizarnos en las nutria pingüino-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-de acuerdo-sonrió-pero por ahora, preferiría hacer otra cosa antes de irme al entrenamiento-dijo coqueto en tanto se acercaba más a ella.

-¿si? ¿qué?-pregunto curiosa y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Y como respuesta obtuvo los labios de Mako moviéndose tiernamente sobre los suyos.

.

.

.

-te vez mal ¿muy duro tu entrenamiento?-pregunto la avatar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Mako.

-algo-pego su frente a la de ella-es difícil seguirles el ritmo al Loto rojo, aun no entiendo por que me pusieron a entrenar con ellos-hizo un gesto con sus cejas y un discreto puchero, cosa que hizo reír a Korra- Por cierto ¿no tendrías que estar dormida?

-bueno, por algo son la guardia personal del jefe Unalaq-sonrió un poco-Y no tengo sueño, mi papá aun no llega de la reunión y mi mamá esta ayudando en la enfermería, además no quería estar sola.

-esta bien, esta bien-le devolvió la sonrisa- esos sujetos tienen poderes extraños, sin mencionar que dan miedo-dijo refiriéndose a los del Loto rojo.

La avatar rio y deposito un beso en la mejilla del maestro fuego.

-solo imagínate que Ming Hua se te aparezca en la noche con sus brazos de agua formando un pulpo y vaya por ti-dijo ella en tono burlón.

-cierra la boca, me gano tres veces seguidas-comento él con una ligera mueca.

-que vergüenza-se rio aun más-estaba escuchando que quizás me pongan a entrenar con ellos dentro de poco.

-¿en serio?-puso cara de preocupación.

-quizás vengue a tu pobre trasero pateado-dijo de inmediato al ver la cara de descontento de Mako.

-que graciosa-su expresión se volvió una de enojo y se acerco más a ella-no creo que sea buena idea, aun estas delicada y ellos… no se, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-cálmate chico listo, puedo con esto. Confía más en mi, a veces pienso que el que me cree capaz es solo el jefe Unalaq. Todos aquí dudan si puedo ser un buen avatar.

-espera un segundo-se separo de ella-yo nunca dije que dudara de ti ni de tu capacidad. Solo dijo que debes esperar a estar un poco más fuerte para enfrentarte a ellos.

-no quiero pelear contigo, mejor dejemos este tema por la paz y veamos que pasa ¿si?

-de acuerdo, pero para que lo sepas, yo no confió mucho en Unalaq, siento que esconde algo.

-relájate chico listo-rodeo su cuello con sus brazos-olvidémonos de esto por un minuto ¿si?

El maestro fuego sonrió, acerco su rostro al suyo y la beso lentamente. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban del polo sur, era que podía besar a Korra cuantas veces se le diera la gana.

.

.

.

-las mañanas son malvadas-se estiro perezosamente mientras un bostezo se hacia presente-¿por qué no poner la reunión un poco más tarde?

-supongo que quieren aprovechar el día-tomo su mano y continuaron caminando juntos.

-estan locos.

Sonrió un poco ante la actitud infantil de Korra, era tierno ver como se quejaba por querer estar en su cama.

Llegaron a una especie de cabaña y entraron en ella, mirando a todas las personas ahí presentes.

-avatar Korra, es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros-saludo cortésmente el jefe Unalaq-por favor siéntese, la reunión esta por comenzar.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡¿qué tal?! **_

_**Bueno gente, aquí la tercera parte de los juegos del avatar.**_

_**Lo se, algunos dirán: "que original nombre, ¿acaso no se le ocurrió otra cosa?" pero les explicare el porque de este nombre. Creo que queda perfectamente, puesto que si comparamos el libro de los juegos del hambre con esto, el sinsajo es en lo que Katniss se convierte al final para el "bien" de la rebelión, por lo tanto; Korra se convierte en el avatar a lo largo de toda esta trama.**_

_**Desde una vez quiero decir que Korra va a sufrir mucho, pero ella encontrara una manera de salir adelante. Justo como lo estamos viendo en esta ultima temporada.**_

_**También aclarar el punto de que si esperan una adaptación lo más parecida al libro, quiero decirles que no es así, no sigue un patrón de cronología igual al del libro, más bien sigue algunos aspectos importantes, tanto del libro como el de la serie; por lo tanto esta DEMASIADO cambiada, habrá muertes de personajes queridos. Lo se, soy mala y me remuerde la conciencia por ello, pero son necesarias e importantes para el curso de la historia. **_

_**Realmente espero que este experimento salga bien y les guste.**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y por leer, espero sea de su agrado y me den su opinión al respecto.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	2. no queda más que aceptar

**Los juegos del avatar: Avatar. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: No queda más que aceptar**.

.

.

.

Korra hizo una mueca al ver a la gente que tanto odiaba en un mismo lugar. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que aparecer en momentos como aquellos? ¿Acaso no era suficiente tortura vivir con ellos en el mismo lugar?

No, no lo era.

-bueno Korra, toma asiento-le indico cortésmente Unalaq.

Ella obedeció y Mako se quedo detrás de ella, así como lo hace un guarda espaldas.

-me parece que no estas familiarizada con muchos rostros-se levantó y comenzó de derecha a izquierda-el loto rojo, mi guardia personal, excelentes maestros, sin duda alguna-sonrió de una forma entre siniestra y orgullosa-Zaheer, P'li, Ghazan y Ming Hua.

La avatar hizo una señal con la cabeza y ellos la respondieron. Nunca los había visto en persona, sólo había escuchado de ellos y realmente intimidaban; y para ser sincera, ya no sabia quien intimidaba más.

-después tenemos a la capitana Kuvira, encargada de dirigir todos los operativos de ahora en adelante. Pero creo que tu ya la conoces ¿no es así?-pregunto el maestro agua dirigiéndose a Kuvira.

-así es, ayer en la ida al 12. Un gusto tenerte aquí, avatar-le dio una sonrisa.

-igual.

-bien también está Suyin. Una gran maestra metal.

-un honor tenerte aquí, avatar Korra.

La avatar no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa, aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza y le agradaba. A pesar de que se pareciera a la odiosa de Bei Fong.

-y bueno, creo que a las personas del otro lado ya las conoces.

¿Qué si las conocía? ¡Cómo no! ¿Cómo podría olvidar a esas personas que casi la matan?

Su gran amiga Bei Fong, su gran amante Desna, la honesta de Kya y por supuesto si amado mentor. Y bueno, también estaba su papá, Asami y Varrick con su asistente. Aunque aun no sabia bien que papel desarrollaría su papá.

-ya que todos nos presentamos, demos inició a la reunión-de nuevo se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa e hizo una señal con la mano hacia Suyin.

-bien-se levantó de su asiento- como todos sabemos, los lideres de los distritos han sido asesinados uno a uno y ya quedan muy pocos, aun no se tienen registros del por que Amon esta cazando a los lideres de los distritos, pero creemos que es para demostrar el poder que Amon tiene en las manos e intimidar de alguna forma a los distritos y convencerlos con que no sigan con las revueltas. Además es fundamental ir por ellos ya solo quedan 5; de hecho el distrito en peores condiciones es el 8.

-entonces sin duda hay que ir primero al 8, hubiera querido ir primero al 2 por Zuko, pero en fin; tendremos que ir primero por ella.

-seria lo más prudente, señor.

-me parece perfecto, alguna señal de Amon.

-ninguna señor, pero se rumora que el mismo va a los ataques con la posibilidad de encontrarse con la avatar.

-¿conmigo? ¿Porqué?-pregunto la avatar nerviosa.

-Korra, cállate y escucha-le ordeno Tenzin desde su asiento.

-déjala Tenzin, es normal que quiera saber por que Amon la persigue justo ahora-intervino Unalaq con una sonrisa.

Korra sonrió divertida ante eso, nunca antes se molestaron por explicarle algo, nunca la tomaban en cuenta, sólo le decían que hacer y ya.

-Al parecer quiere secuestrarte y tenerte en Ciudad República como rehén y convencerte de poner un alto al fuego-explico Suyin.

-¿y por que yo querría poner un alto al fuego? Eso es ridículo.

-supongo que quiere humillarnos, si logra hacer que tu pongas un alto al fuego, sería más humillante que si nos ganará limpiamente la guerra.

-es por eso que estuvimos hablando y creemos que lo mejor sería que vinieras con nosotros al 8

-¿de verdad?-pregunto emocionada la avatar.

-si, necesitamos tu ayuda y en lo personal creo que es hora de que la gente comience a verte en acción, ver que estas de su lado realmente y...

-¿no es arriesgarla demasiado?-interrumpió abruptamente Mako.

-no Mako, si va estará perfectamente protegida por el loto rojo-contesto Unalaq calmado.

Mako le mandó una mirada a Tenzin, quien la entendió perfectamente. Para el maestro airé era obvio que a Mako le aterraba perderla.

-con todo respeto jefe Unalaq, no creo que Korra este capacitada para ir al campo de batalla. Según su reporte médico, aún esta débil y sus heridas no han sanado del todo, algo podría salir mal con ella en ese estado.

La avatar lo miro con odio.

-bueno Tenzin, este asunto lo discutimos ayer y, si no mal recuerdo, llegamos a la conclusión de que si ella estaba de acuerdo vendría, si no, no.

Mako le apretó los hombros, como diciéndole de una manera silenciosa que pensara bien las cosas. El maestro agua estaba jugando muy sucio, era obvio que Korra no se negaría a una oferta tan tentadora como aquella.

Korra se sintió importante, antes, nadie se había molestado por pedirle su opinión; nadie le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo o no y para demostrarlo tenía muchos ejemplos.

Miro a Tenzin, parecía que iba a explotar, Bei Fong estaba atenta a lo que haría, Desna la mirada intrigado y Kya sumamente preocupada.

-iré-dijo desidia, inmediatamente sintió como Mako la soltaba y daba un largo suspiro- me siento bien y creo que puedo hacerlo.

-excelente-dijo emocionado Unalaq- te probaremos tu uniforme de inmediato y Zaheer entrenara contigo después. Necesitamos mejorar tu airé control.

-gracias por la confianza, prometo no defraudarlo.

-estoy seguro de que no- sonrió de forma torcida-puedes retirarte Korra, al igual que tu Mako-hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando la salida-Kya ¿podrías acompañarlos a que se probaran sus uniformes? Para ver si Korra necesita una curación o algo?

-por supuesto-la maestra agua se levantó y espero a ambos muchachos en la puerta.

-vayan a la cabaña número 5, Varrick, ZhuLín y Asami los alcanzarán en un momento.

Kya salió primero, Mako tomo fuertemente la mano de Korra y la obligo a salir de aquella sala de juntas.

.

.

.

-no tenías por que decir que si-su tono de voz era demasiado hostil, incluso parecía que le estuviera reprochando algo.

-Mako, no empieces de nuevo-se defendió mientras colocaba sus brazos entorno a su pecho.

-¡te estan usando! ¡tu no estas en condiciones para pelear!

-¡si lo estoy! ¡tu no sabes nada! ¡puedo pelear! ¡no me vas a dejar fuera de esto, Mako!

-¡claro que no! ¡no lo estas bien!

Llevaban como 5 minutos peleando desde que entraron en la cabaña y Kya comenzó a desvestirla para revisar sus heridas; evidentemente Mako se puso como loco al ver que aun seguía con moretones, en especial la zona de su costilla y sin importarle comenzó a gritarle, tomándole poca importancia a que ella estuviera solo con un top y un short. Y Kya solo permanecía en silencio y cambiando vendajes.

-¡lo estoy!-se alejo de Kya y quedo frente a Mako-¡deja de tratarme como una inútil! Desde que llegamos aquí te la pasas diciéndome que no puedo hacer nada y que sigo delicada ¡y ya me estoy hartando! ¡no soy débil! ¡puedo con esto! ¡y si tu vas yo también iré! ¡no te pienso dejar con toda la diversión!

-¡no me cambies el tema! ¡yo soy un oficial y estoy obligado a ir!-le grito aun más fuerte.

-¡yo soy el avatar idiota! ¡¿a quien crees que necesiten más?! ¡¿al avatar o aun simple oficial que pueden sustituir con cualquier otro perdedor?

-¡al menos yo si se hacer mi trabajo, avatar!-a Korra no le gusto nada el tono que Mako uso y tuvo que obligarse a apretar sus puños para poder "controlarse".

-¡deja de creerte que eres el mejor oficial de por aquí! ¡apenas y te ascendieron ayer y tu crees que ya eres indispensable y el mejor!-hizo una pausa y lo vio con odio-¡pues déjame decirte algo! ¡no lo eres Mako!

Ambos se estaban hiriendo verbalmente, era obvio y Mako nunca pensó que se volverían a gritar de esa forma, solo esperaba que no comenzaran con los golpes, por que no sabia que tanto auto control y paciencia necesitaría para no mandarla de nuevo al hospital.

-¡pero yo puedo dar el 100%! ¡mientras que tu apenas y puedes hacer un ataque sin caerte al suelo!- se acerco aun más a ella y sin mucho tacto le golpeo la costilla herida, provocando una maldición por parte de ella y que se retorciera de dolor- ¡basta con que solo te den un golpe en la costilla para que te tiren al suelo y quedes como una completa inútil!

-¡eres un…!- hizo el intento por golpearlo en la cara pero Kya la detuvo afortunadamente a tiempo. Lo único que faltaba era que se agarraran a golpes.

-Korra, tranquilízate por favor-le suplico Kya y la sentó-Mako tiene razón, tus heridas aun no sanan del todo, sigues bastante delicada y donde te den un mal golpe puede traerte más de una fractura y…

-¡por supuesto que no!-la interrumpió aun más enojada- si no mejoro es por tantos malditos tranquilizantes que me pones-le reprocho la avatar.

-pues si sigues en esa actitud te voy a poner uno muy potente. Estate quieta para que termine de curarte.

Korra hizo una mueca y dejo que Kya continuara curándola con delicadeza.

Mako suspiro de nuevo y se llevo una de sus manos al pelo, sabia que gritándole no era la forma más adecuada para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿pedirle a Kya que le pusiera el mejor sedante para tenerla dormida por una semana? ¿atarla a su cama para que no saliera mañana? O ¿ponerse de rodillas e implorarle que no?

No sabia que hacer, pero si sabia que tenia que evitar a toda costa que Korra fuera a ese operativo.

-no entiendo por que no confías en mi-dijo la avatar después de un rato, llamando la atención del maestro fuego. Su tono de voz era mucho más tranquilo y suave, pero aun así se notaba que estaba molesta y frustrada-puedo hacer esto, ¿por qué no me dejas intentarlo? Se que puedo.

-ya te lo dije- contesto el maestro fuego después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio-no te quiero perder-confeso mirando al suelo.

Korra lo miro de una forma extraña, muchas veces no sabía como interpretar las palabras de Mako. Iba a contestarle, pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente e interrumpió el momento.

-¡espero no interrumpir nada!-grito Varrick emocionado mientras entraba a la cabaña, seguido por su asistente y Asami-traje sus uniformes. Mako empiézate a desvestir y Zhu comienza a ponerle el suyo al avatar.

-Varrick, aún no término de curarla-lo reprendió Kya.

-lo harás después. Ahora sólo necesito que se lo pruebe.

-¿no crees que es mejor que la terminen de curar y después ponerle el traje?-pregunto Asami en un intento inútil por persuadir a Varrick.

Y como respuesta, Kya fue apartada rápidamente de la avatar y ZhuLín comenzó a ponerle el uniforme. Korra hacia caras de dolor cada vez que le ajustaban una parte de su uniforme al cuerpo, sin duda el peor fue el de su costilla.

Mako veía con odio a la asistente del no maestro, la vestía demasiado brusco, ignorando por completo sus heridas. Tal parecía que estaba armando una máquina en vez de vistiendo a una persona.

-¡perfecta! te vez como una máquina de matar-comento Varrick emocionado.

Tanto Mako, como Kya y Asami pusieron cara de pocos amigos ante tal comentario.

-ahora pon atención el traje fue diseñado por Tahno, Asami y yo, así que puedes confiar completamente en este traje. Ahora resistente al fuego, así que no se quemara y relativamente te protegerá-Mako frunció más el ceño- trae unos costales de agua integrados a los lados para cualquier cosa y obviamente es cómodo y su color ayuda para el camuflaje que puedas llegar a necesitar y más si es una misión de noche.

-gracias-dijo ella sin emoción alguna.

Mako la recorrió de nuevo con la mirada , el traje la hacia lucir como una máquina letal de matar. Era negro, incluso la protección del pecho, los brazos y parte de las piernas que eran de metal llevaban ese color; llevaba guantes sin dedos y la camiseta era de cuello de tortuga y unas botas negras que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. El traje lucía bastante resistente pero no estaba seguro que tanto la pudiera proteger de alguna fractura o un golpe fuerte. En especial su costilla.

-lo usarás mañana, lo llevaremos a tu cabaña para que salgas lista y no perdamos tiempo-el no maestro analizo a Mako- haremos lo mismo contigo, así, el tuyo es igual al de ella, con la diferencia de que el tuyo no tiene los sacos de agua.

-¿ya puedo seguir curándola?-pregunto la maestra agua más enojada.

-¿qué? ¡claro! Zhu haz la cosa.

La asistente asintió y se lo quito rápidamente, lastimándola aun más.

-listo, ya puedes terminar de curarla, aunque sinceramente no se el porque se ponen tan paranoicos, ella luce mas sana que un bisonte volador-golpeo fuertemente la costilla herida de la avatar, ella tubo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

-s-si, lo es-stoy-dijo con dificultad debido al dolor.

-¡Varrick!-grito enojada Asami.

-bien, gracias por todo-dijo Mako enojado mientras tomaba a la asistente de Varrick y a él del brazo y los llevaba a fuera de la cabaña.

-espera un minuto muchacho-se soltó de su agarre-en cuanto termines de vestirte, Zaheer te estará esperando en la zona de entrenamientos.

Solo termino de informarle a la avatar y Mako lo saco a empujones de la cabaña. Miro a Korra preocupado, ya que le pedía a Kya que le vendara bien la costilla para ir a entrenar.

-Korra, no creo que sea una buena idea que vayas a entrenar con Zaheer; te puede lastimar-le dijo Kya mientras apretaba el vendaje.

-voy a estar bien-suspiro de dolor-no es como si me fuera a dar una paliza ¿no?-bromeo ella, pero Mako puso cara de pocos amigos.

-ven a mi cabaña en cuanto termine el entrenamiento ¿si?-pidió Kya suplicante.

Korra sonrió de medio lado y asintió, la maestra agua la abrazo fuertemente contra si. Ver a la avatar tan herida y a la vez tan decidida por hacer las cosas bien le daba tanta ternura. Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Korra ¿quieres que modifique alguna parte de tu traje en especial? Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, si tu quieres-pregunto la no maestra.

-no Asami, en verdad te lo agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario, así esta perfecto-le sonrió de medio lado.

Mako aprovecho aquella escena para ponerse frente a la puerta y de alguna manera evitar que la mujer que más amaba fuera a entrenar con un loco. Sabia que era inútil, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-prometo que iré a verte-se separo de ella y camino hasta la puerta, obviamente le puso cara de pocos amigos a Mako-quítate-le ordeno.

-entra en razón Korra, estas delicada y…

Ella no le contesto, solo se limito a sacar una roca del suelo y estamparla contra Mako en el estomago, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, lo salto y salió de la cabaña, corriendo hasta la zona de entrenamientos.

Kya y Asami lo ayudaron a levantarse rápidamente, Mako miro por donde iba corriendo Korra; definitivamente ella sabia como jugar sucio.

-deberías ir a ver el entrenamiento, quizás contigo ahí Zaheer se controle-le sugirió la maestra agua.

-quizás…sea una buena idea-en tanto termino de decir esto salió tras ella.

.

.

.

-buena patada-la alababa Zaheer mientras bloqueaba su pierna.

-gracias-respondía ella jadiando mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, el cual su ahora maestro esquivaba hábilmente.

Mako estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento del no maestro y técnicamente estaba al borde del asiento por si su amada avatar necesitaba ayuda.

-parece que tu novio te cuida mucho-comento casualmente mientras la tiraba al suelo.

Ella se levanto rápidamente y le lanzo otra patada, la cual fue bloqueada al instante.

-si, bueno, creo que no confía mucho en mi.

El no maestro rio por lo bajo y le dio un golpe un poco fuerte en la mandíbula, Mako se levanto de inmediato; pero Korra ya se había puesto de pie y continuo dando golpes al aire.

-no lo veo de esa forma-sonrió aun más y le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Mako iba a ir directo a ellos, pero vio como Tenzin lo llamaba con la mano desde el otro lado, pensó en ignorarlo, pero su mentor era muy insistente. Rodo los ojos y se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta él. Solo esperaba que Korra no se diera cuenta de la presencia de su mentor.

Korra miro por un momento a Mako, obviamente que vio a su amado maestro fuego se iba con ese mal nacido. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en su oponente, después le preguntaría a Mako.

-¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado-dijo bruscamente el maestro fuego.

-ya veo, que productivo estas siendo-se burlo el maestro aire, a lo que Mako solo frunció el ceño-da igual, solo vine a decirte que así como tu, el resto de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en que Korra vaya al operativo de mañana.

-vaya, eso es nuevo-se encogió de hombros-hasta donde recuerdo, ustedes eran los primeros en usarla como un arma-le reprocho.

-si bueno, nos reservamos el derecho de exclusividad.

El maestro fuego lo miro con odio y apretó los puños, después miro a donde Korra estaba siendo golpeada.

-tengo que ir a…

-ven un momento, tengo que decirte algo en privado-le dijo mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que fueran a un lugar más privado.

-no lo se, Korra…

-¡por favor Mako! Zaheer no la va a matar ¿acaso no vez que si ella muere todo se viene abajo?

Mako suspiro y lo siguió.

-sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, más vale que sea rápido. Necesito volver con ella y…

-algo estan tramando, algo muy malo para Korra.

-¿a que te refieres?

-escucha, el jefe Unalaq no me da buena espina. Siento que algo trama y sea lo que sea no puede ser algo bueno.

-bien-frunció el ceño, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con el maestro aire-yo tampoco confió en él.

-creemos que la estan utilizando como carnada para atrapar a Amon-el maestro aire analizo la cara de confusión de Mako y decidió que era mejor explicarle todo-¿recuerdas lo que le dijeron a Korra? ¿sobre el secuestro y un alto al fuego?-Mako asintió-bien, no se si Amon realmente quiera hacer algo así, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ellos si quieren hacer eso.

-¿cómo lo harían si no saben si verdaderamente Amon va a ir a los distritos?

-Mako, ponme atención-suspiro y miro a donde estaban peleando Zaheer y Korra- Korra es la carnada para atraer a Amon. A ellos no les interesa el bienestar de Korra, simplemente la usaran como arma hasta que Amon venga a buscarla; supongo que aprovecharan para atraparlo, pero pensar en que ese estúpido plan funcionara es como creer que algún día Korra controlara el estado avatar.

El maestro fuego miro con odio a su mentor, odiaba cuando hablada de Korra como una inútil. Miro de nuevo a la avatar y recordó como Amon le dijo que si ella continuaba con esta guerra, él se encargaría de quitarle las ganas de seguir. Tenia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello y realmente fue duro volver a imaginarse a Korra llena de heridas, gritando de dolor y suplicando por que la soltara. Sabia que eso nunca pasaría, que Korra no se daría tan fácil por vencida que lucharía hasta ganarle a Amon.

Tenzin al ver la cara de desconcierto y preocupación de Mako, se acerco a él y apretó su hombro.

-se que temes perderla, por eso te propongo que mañana no te alejes de ella; que sin importar lo que pase o lo que te digan, no te alejes de ella. Nosotros haremos el resto, Tonraq, Lín, Desna, Kya y yo haremos lo posible por mantener a Korra y a ti a salvo, solo te pido que confíes una vez más en mi.

No sabia si confiar en él nuevamente era buena idea, pero por ahora era el único en quien podía confiar.

-solo mantenla a salvo-le pidió sin verlo a los ojos, pero su tono de voz era suplicante.

El maestro aire asintió y le sonrió paternalmente, como en los viejos tiempo.

-anda, ve con ella.

Mako asintió y volvió a su lugar, se sentó en donde estaba antes y miro a Korra, definitivamente no soportaría que la alejaran de su lado.

-bien hecho Korra, hemos terminado por hoy-dijo Zaheer con jadeos.

-gracias.

-pon en practica los consejos que te di, se que se oye tedioso o aburrido, pero meditar siempre ayuda a conectar tus chacras .

-lo hare, gracias por el consejo.

Mako entorno los ojos, ¿por qué la avatar siempre tomaba los consejos que ya le habían dado de desconocidos?

-duerme bien, mañana tienes que dar el todo.

-lo hare.

-bien, hasta mañana-se despidió con la mano y antes de salir se dirigió a Mako-hasta mañana Mako, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

-lo hare-contesto a secas.

-descansen-se despidió con la mano y camino por el gran lugar hasta perderse a la vista, dejándolos solos.

-¿sabes? No tenias por que quedarte aquí, no me hizo nada y…-fue interrumpida por los labios de Mako.

La abrazo de la cintura de una forma posesiva, ella le correspondió el beso. Era algo diferente, la estaba besando con tanto amor y miedo a la vez ¿que le había dicho Tenzin para ponerlo así?

Lo abrazo del cuello y lo atrajo a ella desde la nuca. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo besaba de esa forma. Era extraño besarlo así después de haberse gritado tantas cosas horribles en la cabaña, pero no iba a negarlo, siempre se sentía bien cuando Mako la besaba de esa forma.

-vamos con Kya-le dijo con voz ronca al separarse pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ella asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso sólo volvió a besar a Mako, como pidiendo disculpas por lo anterior y diciéndole que lo quería. Y él pareció entenderlo, por lo que la abrazo más fuerte y continuo besándola de esa forma.

Se separaron por falta de aire y pegaron sus frentes.

-ven-la tomo de la mano-vamos a que te curen.

.

.

.

Por fin había amanecido, todo el polo sur estaba como loco. Muchos corrían de un lado a otro y ayudaban a los soldados a alistarse. Otros preparaban a los bisontes voladores y osos perros polares.

-tranquilo Mako, prometo que nada me pasara-le decía su hermano menor con una sonrisa-además Senna se ofreció a cuidar a Ikky y Meelo.

-me hubiera gustado que al menos te tomarás la molestia para decirme-le reprocho el mayor mientras le ajustaba la pechera a su hermano.

-fue algo de último momento-le apretó un hombro-no te enojes hermano mayor, yo estaré bien.

-supongo que a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada-le sonrió-cuídate ¿esta bien? Hoy tengo que cuidar a alguien más.

-lo se lo se-le devolvió la sonrisa-mejor ve con ella.

-cuídate mucho Bolín y por favor- lo abrazo- no dejes que nada te pase.

-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien-le devolvió el abrazo-ahora veté con mi cuñada y no dejes que nada malo le pase .

-lo haré.

.

.

.

-no estoy de acuerdo en que vengas ¿lo sabes verdad?-Korra miro a su padre, quien la veía de una forma extraña.

-voy a estar bien, nada malo me va a pasar-sonrió de forma torcida para calmar el enojo de su papá, pero era inútil.

-promete que vas a hacer todo lo que te digan-pidió suplicante Senna.

-mamá, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, nada malo va a pasarnos.

-lo se hija, pero te amo demasiado para soportar que algo malo te pase.

-mami-la abrazo fuertemente-ya veras que papá y yo regresaremos mañana en la mañana sanos y salvos-se separo un poco de su madre- además, es solo un operativo, no la guerra definitiva ¿qué puede salir mal?

-solo cuídate y por favor, no hagas nada imprudente ¿si?

-te lo prometo mamá, bueno…-se separo de ella-tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana mamá-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente de la cabaña que compartía con sus padres.

-Tonraq, por favor, no dejes que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña-lo abrazo fuertemente e intento no llorar.

-te lo prometo Senna, hare todo lo imposible por que nuestra hija este bien-le sonrió.

-se que te pido mucho pero…-lo tomo de las mejillas-cuídate también tu, no soportaría que algo malo les pasara.

-estaré bien-le dio un tierno beso en los labios-ahora debes tranquilizarte para que Ikky y Meelo estén tranquilos, ya que sus dos hermanos irán también.

-esta bien, mañana te esperare para desayunar.

-te amo-le dijo el maestro agua sonriendo a su esposa.

-yo también te amo-le respondió sinceramente, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

.

.

.

-¿Estas lista ya? Por que todos estan preparándose para salir dentro de poco-pregunto Mako acercándose a Korra.

-ya casi-respondió alegremente mientras ajustaba un par de correas a la silla de montar.

-¿es seguro viajar en esta cosa?-miro con el ceño fruncido al enorme perro oso polar que estaba frente a él ¿ por que demonios tenían que viajar en esas cosas tan peligrosas? ¿por qué no hacerlo en los aéreo deslizadores? Cierto, ellos no contaban con esa tecnología. Además, no tenia muy buena experiencia con esos animales, la cicatriz de su hombro era testigo de ello.

-no es una cosa-le dijo la avatar enojada-ella es Naga y por supuesto que es seguro viajar en ella y...

-¿le pusiste nombre? Korra te vas a encariñar y esa cosa es peligrosa, además...

-Mako, Naga no es peligrosa y si tanto te da miedo puedes irte en los bisontes voladores.

El maestro fuego hizo una mueca y se acerco con cautela a la nueva amiga de su amada. Pensó que el animal le gruñiría, pero solo le movió la cola amistosamente.

-¿segura que no muerde?-pregunto de nuevo inseguro.

-no muerde-le contesto de mala gana-ella no es como los monstros del Capitolio, Naga es puro amor.

-de acuerdo, me subiré en esta… en Naga-corrigió de inmediato al ver la cara de desagrado de Korra.

-bien-ella se subió con algo de dificultad al lomo de Naga y después le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-no sabia que el uniforme te pesaba tanto-tomo la mano del avatar y se subió en Naga, no le inspiraba nada de seguridad estar montado en un animal tan grande y peligroso como la nueva mascota de la avatar.

-bueno, por alguna razón lo siento más pesado que ayer. En especial en esta parte-tomo su mano y la llevo a la zona de su costilla herida, muy cerca de su pecho.

Mako se sonrojo un poco, pero después analizo lo que ella le dijo y casualmente recordó como Asami le pregunto si quería que le hiciera un ajuste o algo. Sonrió de medio lado, después tendría que agradecerle a Asami o a Tahno haberle puesto una protección extra en la costilla.

-vamos chico listo, vamos a demostrarle a Amon con quien se metió-digo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-si, vamos-le respondió con voz monótona y una ligera sonrisa.

Se trato de acomodar mejor y coloco tímidamente sus manos en la cintura de Korra para no caer. Ella le pidió a su nueva mascota que avanzara, esta empezó a caminar con los demás. Una vez que llegaron a la formación, dieron instrucciones de cómo se moverían y demás.

Mako giro la cabeza hacia atrás y vio como la pequeña aldea del polo sur se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, después miro hacia enfrente. No esperaba que nadie saliera ileso o que fuera rápido, lo único que esperaba era que él, su hermano y Korra regresaran con vida.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews y su espera por todo esto.**_

_**Espero que no este siendo muy confusa o que se molesten por el cambio radical de esta adaptación, pero no se, mi mente me da cosas locas y más ahora con el libro 4 :3 Y si les parece demasiado exagerado que este metiendo a los 4 vilanaos de los libros, por favor díganmelo. Me importan muchos sus opiniones.**_

_**Bueno, ahora pasare a los Reviews ***__**U***_

_**ValSmile**__**: ¡Hola loca! Que honor tenerte por aquí y gracias por dejarme el primer Review *U* y bueno, Kuvira más o menos jugara en ese papel y te aseguro que lo que más va a tener esta historia es traición por todos lados. Y te prometo que pondré el real o no real, solo que sigo pensando si será prudente modificarlo o dejarlo tal cual… pero en eso estoy ;) **_

_**Nos vemos loca, gracias por el apoyo :***_

_**Ary Garcioyama**__**: ¡Por fin! Se que tarde demasiado, pero es que con el libro tres y el estreno del 4 mil ideas se me vinieron a la mente y se me ocurrían mil cosas y siempre cambiaba mil cosas y nunca aterrizaba ideas. Pero como bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca.**_

_**Galaxy01**__**: se que me odiaras pero, si habrá muchas muertes… ok, no tantas pero si unas muy fuertes. Ya se soy de lo peor. Y sobre la publicación, mi intención era publicarlo muchísimo antes, pero por mil cosas de la escuela, falta de inspiración, el estreno del libr bueno, me tenían vuelta loca y escribia un asco de capitulo, pero ahora que tengo una idea más clara pues bueno, haber que sale. Y por supuesto que soy tributo .lll.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
